


The Doctor Who Loved Cindy

by MeeMeeHeart777



Series: Resident Evil Outbreak [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Shot, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lube, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Resident Evil Outbreak, Sex, Spoilers, T Virus, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4458383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the bad ending on Outbreak, they decided to head to the hotel and soon George confess his feelings to Cindy. Even that, someone decided to join them when he watching them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor Who Loved Cindy

**Author's Note:**

> This story has a lemon and spoilers. Don't read if you offended, or haven't finished the game (I'm on the "Hellfire" scenario) But I don't really care about spoilers, because I seen the episode, "The Spoiler" on The Amazing World of Gumball.
> 
> Anyway, after seeing the bad ending of George and Cindy on YouTube, I decided to write a story. Thanks to the inspirations of the stories I have read.
> 
> Update: School started back! Listen this carefully, I'll be leaving at 6:50 a.m. or 7:10 a.m. And will be back until around 3:30 p.m. Also, I made it to Master! Unfortunely, I can't get past Master 13 since I play as MeeMee. (If any of you haven't play Super Monkey Ball games, buy one as you can!). ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

**October 1, 1998**

**Raccoon City, USA**

"Well, we've only got 2 hours and fifty-five minutes left before the city gets destroyed. What you want to do now?" Cindy asked to him, as she sat on the soft bed. The two decided to go back to the Apple Inn to take shelter, but the hotel isn't going to last long. The hot boilers are reaching to a very dangerous level and that will blow the hotel up. But that could take a few hours to happen. Anyway, they founded a room that isn't burning and it was a luxurious one at that.

"What the hell?! There's nothing to do now! We're infected, the university is destroyed, our team members escaped with the Daylight vaccine, and a missile is going to destroy the whole city! What's up with that?!" George yelled.

Of course, that made her cry.

"You hurt my feelings..." Cindy cried.

"Damn it! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings..."

They looked at each other, not saying a word. Then he pulled her into his arms and kissed her sweetly, letting his hands roam over her back. When he stopped, she was confused and blushing wildly.

"I-"

"Ssh..." He said. He began to undress her, while he's kissing her. He took her blue and white strip shirt, although with the blue low-cut vest. Then they took the rest of their clothes off and resume kissing. They didn't hear the footsteps or the door opening a little bit.

"I love you, and I'll make the last of our moments happy." He whispered.

"Yeah. I-"

"Just do it!" A familiar voice yelled.

George stroked his hands lightly over her naked flesh and entered inside of her. She gasped slightly at the pain, and he kissed her neck, softly, letting his hand play with her breast as his tongue traced patterns on her flesh, before moving to her nipple and licking it.

He began thrusting in and out of her, as he started sucking her nipple. He brought his hand to her clit and rubbed it, gently. The extra sensation left Cindy moaning over and over as he continued to dive his member into her pussy, sending her into a orgasm. As she cried out his name, he grunted with each thrust. After four minutes, he then stopped as he emptied his testicles in her. After he was done, he held her for a few seconds before pulling out and kissing her passionately. His cum dripped from her pussy (although it made her a bit uncomfortable.)

"Damn! That was impressive!"

They wore a look of confusion until Jim comes in, giggling. "And speaking of, what the hell are you doing?" George asked.

"I was watching you two, having sex." He said, as he looked at the two naked people. Jim considered himself bisexual, although he likes women the best. "Well...I..uhm..."

"Care to join us?" She asked.

Jim walked over to Cindy and dropped his pants. "Well, I'm in then."

Geotge nodded and said, "Okay.". He put her on a desk and turned Cindy around. Jim sat on the desk and began to jerk his cock. George reached for the lubtricant from his bag, applied it on his hands, and reached behind Cindy. He entered his fingers in her ass, getting it warmed up.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked.

"Yes. Now relax..."

Cindy moaned as he teased her ass. She pressed herself against his body. He moved forward, gently guiding her toward Jim. She brought her ass at his pelvic, as Jim aimed his cock at her ass.

"This is going to hurt a little, because without any lube, it would hurt like  _hell_."

Then, he slowly inserted his cock in her ass. She gasped as she felt her ass stretch over his long black cock (it's probably 9 and 1/2 inches long). George aimed his cock at her pussy and inserted it. He is pounding her pussy, as Jim tried to thrust against his pounding.

Cindy shuddered with pleasure as she felt Jim's cock fill her ass and George pounding the back of her pussy. She then felt Jim reach for her breast. He massaged them, pinching her nipples occasionally. "Hm? You like that, lady?" She shook her head up as she held on to him, as she panted and moaned.

The time is now 5:00 AM, meaning a hour left before the missile arrives. Jim grabbed tight hold of Cindy's breast, as he pumped his penis in and hold of her ass. She was pulled on to him, as she squirmed and moaned. The sight of Jim forcing her down and her squirming was too much for George and he released again inside her. He pulled out and stepped back.

"We're down to 55 minutes left, so hurry fast."

Jim lifted himself up as well as Cindy. He pulled out and flipped her off of him. He stood up and belt her over the table. Then he thrusted back inside once more.

The moment Cindy felt his long erection re-enter her, she was off again, moaning and squirming. Jim held her in place, forcing her down on the table as he pounded her backside.

George watched, worried that he was being too rough on her. Something came up to him. He watched Jim's ass move back and forth as he fucked her. Getting a idea, he spat in his hand and began to jerk his cock. He then advanced at Jim and grabbed him, pushing his cock in his virgin asshole. (Unfortunately, he didn't use any lubricant, so it hurt really bad). He cried out as George push him down on Cindy.

"What the fuck are you doing, man? I'm a virgin!" He screamed.

"Face it and keep going." He grunted as he began to pull out.

Jim groaned as he felt his ass being pulled with his cock. George then thrust back inside, continuing the pattern. Jim's cock followed his lead, doing the same to Cindy, but slower.

Cindy looked up at Jim, his face tightening as  George fucked him. She smiled at him and reached down at her swollen, creampie and rubbed her clit. After a few more minutes like this, Jim looked down at her and moaned.

"Oh, shit. I'm coming!" He groaned. He fell on Cindy, still rubbing herself. She felt Jim's seed in her ass and his cock soften up. To make him feel better, she took his cap off and kissed his forehead. Right about that time, he felt something warm inside of him. They both pulled out of each other as soon as he finished orgasming.

"Why can I just fuck her right there?" He asked, pointing at her clit, which was clean now. "It's like, making love."

"Ugh. Fine. Get yourself warm up then." George grunted. He brought his cock to Cindy's ass and continued where Jim left off. He placed his tongue into her pussy, licking the inside. "Damn, she tastes so good." Jim stated as he continued licking her. All of this couldn't make her hold anymore and she came again. Some of it had landed on his tongue.

George noticed something. She had squirted all over him. He continued to pound her (and let Jim continue teasing her pussy with her tongue), even she had finished orgasming, until he felt he was about to come again.

"Where?"

She pointed at her pussy and he moved away, savoring the taste. He pulled out, enter into her, move deeply and emptied his seed inside of her. After two minutes of orgasming, he pulled out of her and she reached to her pussy and rubbed her clit again. They were about to kiss when Jim push him, yelled, "Hey! I still not done!"

He entered into her pussy and start thrusting in and out. That's when Cindy rubbed even faster, trying to orgasm before him. After four minutes, she felt herself swell as she came. She let out a long and loud moan as she did. For Jim, he went a few more thrusts before he felt he was about to explode. He pulled out and emptied his seed on her stomach (although he managed to let some of that inside her). She had multiple orgasms. After a minute and a half, he finally stopped.

Then, George enter back inside of him for interrupting him. But he didn't move, instead he rubbed up and down until he exploded and pulled out so his seed can land on Cindy's face. Then he lick it off of her.

"That's was...relaxing, guys." She said, as she passionately kiss him. "Since you're cured, the final helicopter is leaving in 8 minutes. It's outside of Apple Inn. Better get there as possible."

Jim nodded and pulled his pants back up. He knows he still have 2 Daylights. Before heading out, he said, "Thanks for the information. Goodbye."

As soon the door was closed completely, George and Cindy are alone again.

"I love you...and although we're going to die, I'll truly love you." Cindy said.

"One more thing! The boilers are going to explode! Get out ASPS!" A voice yelled.

"Come on!"

They managed to get dressed and exit the hotel (by jumping throughout the window) before the hotel exploded. Then they went to the Back Square. It's almost time. As they face each other, Cindy lays her hand on George's chest and holds her hand.

"I'm feeling...strange."

"Me too."

"It will all be over soon."

He looks into the sky and sees a numberous amount of bright lights headed toward them. George put his arm around Cindy's waist and they both watch the missiles come.

"Let's enjoy our final moments, together..."

They share a final kiss before everything went white for the both of them...

**Author's Note:**

> *In order to get the paired endings, you must not use or possess any Daylights, and make sure that your partner (Kevin, Cindy, Yoko, or David) is alive on the Decisions, Decisions scenario. Update: I played the final scenario and I didn't get the Daylight, resulting me getting the paired ending. (I was playing as Jim.) ;)
> 
> *Don't ask me why Jim is not in the helicopter and decided to take the final one before the ending of my story. (He cured and have 2 Daylights)
> 
> *SPOILER ALERT! Daylight was a vaccine for the T-Virus. I would tell you the recipe, but you got to play the fifth scenario to find out. Heh heh. Good luck. ;)
> 
> *SPOILER ALERT! Greg was the one who shot Peter and freeing Thanatos. Also, he got killed by Nicholai. (Play the scenario to see it or play RE3 first if you don't know who Nicholai is).
> 
> *More information of Daylight, Greg, and more, play "Decisions, Decisions".
> 
> Anyway, please comment or leave kudos!


End file.
